Question: Convert the angle 5.71 radians into degrees. (Round to the nearest degree.)
Solution: To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $5.71 \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $327^{\circ}$ (round to nearest integer here)